Carpettes
The Carpettes are a punk rock band from Houghton-le-Spring, Tyne and Wear, England, formed in 1977, who released two albums on Beggars Banquet Records and recorded two Peel sessions. They split up in 1981, but reformed in 1996. The band was formed in 1977 by Neil Thompson (vocals, guitar), George Maddison (bass), and Kevin Heard (drums) (all three had played together since 1974 in Brown Sugar), The band's first release, the Radio Wunderbar EP, released on the Walthamstow-based indie label Small Wonder. The band named their follow-up single "Small Wonder" in the label's honour. They recorded two sessions for John Peel's BBC Radio 1 show in 1978, however between these two sessions, Kevin Heard was to be replaced by former Young Bucks drummer Tim Wilder. In 1979, they signed to Beggars Banquet Records, who issued their debut album, Frustration Paradise, towards the end of that year] A second album followed in 1980, with a final single released in December that year, before the band split up in June 1981. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel (no more than two paragraphs, please) *Radio Wunderbar appears on the Perfect Unpop: Peel Show Hits & Long-Lost Lo-Fi Favourites, Vol. 1 1976-80 compilation. Peel Remembered (Message to Forum:Peel Artists) "Hello - I'm Neil Thompson - Peely played the band I was in - The Carpettes - a few times and we also recorded two sessions for him in 1978. He also sent a Christmas card in 1978 which I still have. I met the great man in 1986 - I was on the door at Fulham Kings Head for the Bhundu Boys. I'd been told he was on the guest list. When he came in he told me about the guest list but I asked his name - he replied John Peel and didn't think twice about it - none of this 'Don't you know who I am' business. I had a chat with him later and he remembered the Carpettes." Festive Fifty Entries n/a Sessions *Two sessions. Available on The Early Years 1977-1978. 1. Recorded: 1978-07-12. First broadcast: 24 July 1978. Repeated: 11 August 1978 *Reach The Bottom / I Don't Mean It / Away From It All / Indo-China 2. Recorded: 1978-12-12. First broadcast: 21 December 1978. Repeated: 17 January 1979 *Cruel Honesty / What Can I Do / It Don't Make Sense / Double Platinum / Routine Other Shows Played *04 January 1978: Radio Wunderbar (7" - The Carpettes) Small Wonder *31 July 1978: Small Wonder (single) Small Wonder *11 December 1978: Small Wonder? (7") Small Wonder SMALL 9 *11 October 1979: I Don’t Mean It (LP – Frustration Paradise) Beggars Banquet *23 October 1979: I Don`t Mean It (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 27 *17 November 1979 (BFBS): I Don`t Mean It (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 27 *22 November 1979: I Don`t Mean It (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 27 *01 December 1979 (BFBS): I Don`t Mean It (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 27 *09 September 1980: Nothing Ever Changes (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 47 *02 May 1992: Nothing Ever Changes (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 47 External Links *Wikipedia *MySpace *All-Music *Trouser Press Category:Artists